Its Not Over
by labluver26
Summary: Sequel to Dark Kiss. With Drake gone Adam and Tommy think that everythings fine, but when a new person comes into view, and when Adam tries out for American Idol can their love withstand it all?   Adommy


It's Not Over

**Okay so I'm SOOO sorry! Like…yeah…I'm an idiot for not doing anything on this for like 2 months…but now I'm back and its summer so I should have more time to do this…**

**Tommy's Journal Tuesday 4:08pm**

**Well…here we are. Adam and I, in a new house in Los Angeles. I started therapy a couple of days ago, and she told me to start this journal. So for once in my life I'm taking someone else's advice other than Adam's. **

**In the past 7 months, we went through traumatizing experiences one could imagine. Not only did it cause Adam and I problems with him being a vampire and me being a werewolf, and we're supposed to be enemies…but we love each other more than anything. Adam and I have been through insane traps, a kidnapping and psycho-ex's, yet somehow…me and Adam managed to survive it all. Together. **

**Other than the death of Sauli Koskinen, a vampire who claimed to be in love with Adam…my Adam, so obviously he had to go. he left along with Drake LaBry, Adam's psycho ex, who believed that they were meant to be together…which yeah, with Sauli being all "in love" with Adam, and Drake thinking the same thing, it's a wonder they didn't kill each other first. The last person was Isaac Carpenter, who apparently was in love with me and didn't care about what happened to Adam.**

**The one thing that Adam didn't know was about Isaac…he's not dead. He got away without Adam even knowing about him. And I for one was hoping to keep it that way. We didn't need any extra stress. **

**So that's how we got to where we are now…a new house in Los Angeles. The house was gorgeous, as was Los Angeles, minus the pollution. I didn't tell Adam about my journal, because, surely, he would tease me about it. So I've been writing in this when he's out. Either shopping, or sometimes paying a gig. So far its worked, and he hasn't found about this journal yet…but I say yet because, somehow, he always finds out my secrets.**

**Tommy**

**Tommy's P.O.V. *1**

I could hear Adam's car in the driveway and I quickly shoved my journal into my bag just as the front door opened.

"Hey, Glitters, what are you doing?" Adam asked, toeing off his boots and sitting next to me on the couch.

He opened his arms and I snuggled into them, "Oh, just the usual, missing you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to peck my lips.

"Hey guess what?" he asked me, his smiled growing wider. I could see his fangs, and how they were slightly longer than a humans and way pointer than any humans.

I looked at him, my expression quizzical. "Their having auditions for American Idol in San Francisco. Can I go? Please, please, please, please, please? I'll take you with me." Adam pleaded, his eyes filling with hope.

Honestly? I didn't really want him to go…if he made It into the top 13, I wouldn't really see him again until 3 months after. But I couldn't say no to him. I never have before, and I probably won't start now.

"Of course you can for sweetheart. You know you're gonna win." I smiled up at him

"Oh my God. Thank you so much! The auditions are in a week, so we should pack and go by Saturday or Sunday." He babbled on.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaning up to kiss him to stop from talking forever.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said "When I go with you, what happens when you get to the top 13?"

He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well…I could sneak you in as my Neko, American Idol lets people have their Neko's with them." he looked back at me, a hopeful smile on his lips.

I smiled back at him, and snuggled into his arms. I didn't know if this was going to work, but for Adam I would do anything.

*MEANWHILE* *2

"Sir, when are we going to attack?" Isaac asked me.

"Soon Isaac, soon. We just need to get him when his precious little Tommy isn't with him."

Isaac and I continued to walk down the polluted streets of Los Angeles. I stopped when I saw a flyer for American Idol.

"This is perfect. Adam would try out for this and he would of course make it to the top 13. And when he's there he won't be able to bring Tommy with him." I smiled evily.

"But, Sir, what name will you go under? You can't go under your real name, can you?" Isaac asked.

I rolled me eyes and hit him on the head. "Of course I can you idiot, he doesn't know me at all." I grabbed the flyer off the post. "Adam Lambert, you will be mine."

***1 I think all of the chapters will be in Tommy's POV so I'm gonna stop putting those, but just assume that its Tommy. :) **

***2 and yeah…I know…totally cliché :P**

**So here the chapter :) please comment and review it makes my day happy :D**

**And I'm starting another new story called Burning Memories…not sure when I'm going to post it though…I only have one chapter written…**


End file.
